


Affair

by Strudelxdoodle



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strudelxdoodle/pseuds/Strudelxdoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This year at E3 the guys finally get to meet their masked friend in person. Everything was nice until Evan noticed how distressed Johnathan looked. He sets himself to comfort his mysterious friend in any way possible. What he didn't think was how far he would go to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affair

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut so enjoy! :) Feedback would be nice if I need to improve or slow down with certain parts. Thank you!

This convention was a big moment in everyone’s life. It was the moment where they finally get to see the face be hide their crazy laughing friend. When Luke announced to them over skype about their faceless friend’s plan to fly with him to E3 the call went into a cheer. Everyone’s eager thoughts kept them on their toes as they recorded back up material while they were away.

When the days timed down to day one everyone was anxious to finally meet their longtime friend in person. They weren’t disappointed when they approached Luke at a plaza along with Johnathan. No one kept their hands to themselves as hugs and high fives were exchanged.

He was as tall as Luke with short messy chestnut hair. Like his Grand Theft Auto 5 character one ear was pierced on the left lobe. He wore a light blue flannel that hugged the natural muscles of his arms and underneath he wore his own “I’m The Real Delirious” shirt. Below he wore fitting slim jeans and black converse.

Most of all his eyes were piercing cold. A slide glance could make anyone swoon and fall to their knees. That’s what Evan imagined anyway.

As over video games he was as exciting in person too. His laugh was even louder as they made their way toward the convention area. The group scattered to their own destinations while Johnathan lingered along. He wasn’t ready to show his face to anyone outside of their bubble.

Evan always had cold shivers whenever he felt eyes on him. He knew who’s eyes they were too because each time he looked around those blue crystals looked back at him with a grin. It was a thrilling feeling each time they locked eyes. Every time it lingered a little too long until one of them had to break it before someone noticed.

It killed him that he couldn’t openly hang out with his best friend. Some moments Johnathan would bump into him with a sly smile. Each time the chills returned to dance down Evan’s spine and he knew what was happening. He knew what he wanted. He always knew ever since they became closer, but he never told anyone about it.

A small voice in the back of his head told him to bite the bullet and ask him out. He pushed it farther into his head. The question was absurd and stupid. Besides they only physically met today, it could damage their friendship. Evan ignored it each time he saw the beautiful smile of his crazy friend. He’ll save the question for another day.

The clock read that it was noon already. Once the group came together they set off to have lunch. They all settled on a nice restaurant where they were seated at a circular table. Everyone chatted away about what they saw or life in general except Johnathan. His eyes were glued down on his lap where he clutched onto his phone.

From his phone his face lit up in a bright hue. Out of everything Evan noticed it was the pure anxiety and uneasiness that painted itself over his face. He looked like he was waiting on a very important message from somebody and it ate at him. Luke, who was sitting beside him, whispered into his ear. The look of fear washed over Jonathan’ baby blues until they followed to the brown ones across the table.

Their eyes never left until Johnathan had to look at the menu. Evan sat there thinking silently. That looked didn’t lie to him. He knew his friend was hiding something. The finer details were only left to his imagination as he examined the man across from him. He wasn’t as tense a minute ago, but his eyes wondered down to his lap.

Evan’s mouth moved to ask, but was stopped when the waitress came to take their orders. Everyone gave her what they wanted then left to collect their drinks. Once the talking started up again he went to ask again, but stopped himself. They were all on vacation. Maybe he came here to get away from whatever was bothering him.

Like his previous question he pushed the new one back into his head for another day. The unique laugh he loved filled his ears as Tyler talked about his car with responses of “car fucker” and groans rounded the table. The mood set back into a bright one among the two as they joined with their friends. All was fine as they laughed and joked while consuming their food.

It wasn’t until they headed back to their hotels when Johnathan started to stare at his phone again. Evan slowed his walk to the other’s pace until they were shoulder to shoulder. As soon as the Asian came close Delirious locked his screen and gave him a smile.

“You alright, man?”

“Yeah, I was just checking twitter.”

He didn’t buy it, but he let it slip. Their pace quickened to catch up with the others. When they approached the lobby they went their separate ways to their rooms. Tyler and David were booked on the first floor, Craig and Evan on the fourth floor, and Luke and Jonathan shared a room on the third floor.

The elevator stopped on the third floor with a ding. The same shiver traveled down Evan’s back as Delirious gave him one more look for the day. His smile was worn and small from all the early activities.

“Night, guys! See you bright and early!” Craig patted his friends on the shoulders.

Luke gave a nod then guided a tired Johnathan passed the metal doors.

“Goodnight, Delirious,” Evan spoke up.

Johnathan’ smile grew as he caught one more glimpse of his buff friend. “Night Vanoss,” he waved goodbye as the doors closed.

Day two’s morning rolled up with a bright and clear day. Evan and Craig met in the hallway with their good mornings then went off to meet the rest of the gang at the hotel’s cafeteria. The warm smell of pancakes and bacon wafted throughout the lobby as their feet took them to it.

Tyler and David were already sitting at a table eating their portion of breakfast. They gave each other silent hellos with the nod of their heads and went back to their business. The Brit and Asian went to the buffet of freshly made food to make their plates. Soon the peace and quiet was interrupted by a southern voice announcing his arrival.

“Good morning, bitches!” Luke blurted.

A few unpleased expressions by the other residents were directed toward him. The bearded man ignored their disapproval faces and joined Evan at the buffet. Some snorts of stifled giggles were heard from the Irish man. Tyler rolled his eyes with a small smile as he flipped through his phone.

Evan’s face lit up at the sight of his southern friend. His expression was soon wiped clean off when he realized Johnathan was not with him. He looked around the area, but couldn’t find any trace of the other. Slowly his heart sank in his chest. Maybe he was just running a little late this morning.

“Hey, where’s Delirious?” Mini questioned as he grabbed his plastic utensils. Luke picked up a few bacon strips with the tongs and gave the others an apologizing smile. “He’s still asleep. I heard him tossing and turning last night,” he grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee. “I guess the little man couldn’t get to sleep.”

The sinking feeling grew twice as much in Evan’s chest. When the three of them finished stacking their plates they made their way to their taller friends. David sipped at his tea with a raised brow. Luke already read his mind when he responded with, “he’s sleeping in.” A respected nod was given in returned before the Irish put down his cup.

Even though the food was fantastic he couldn’t help but glance at the entrance in case their friend arrived. He never did. He never showed up with a smile full of teeth. He didn’t even show up as they finished their meal and threw away their trash.

Evan pulled Luke to the side away from the group who were too busy talking to notice. The bearded man gave him a sad smile and patted his shoulder softly. “Don’t worry about him. He’ll join up with us when he’s awake.”

The younger of the two shook his head. “I know he’s upset, Luke. He wouldn’t stop looking at his phone yesterday. What’s wrong?”

Luke sighed in defeat and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He rocked on his heels while avoiding the other’s eyes.

“Luke!”

“I can’t tell you. He made me promise,” the oldest lifted his hands in defense. Evan grew impatient.

His arms crossed over his chest as he starred down the taller. Whatever Johnathan was dealing with was bothering him to no end. He shouldn’t have to battle with his problems while he was with good friends.

“I just want to help him. Let me talk to him at least,” he pleaded.

Luke rolled his head in annoyance. His hand dug into his pocket then placed something in Evan’s. “If he won’t listen to me maybe he’ll listen to you. Just don’t freak out on him.” The Asian nodded in agreement then looked down at the key card in his palm.

Tyler called them back to their table where they were getting ready to leave for the convention. Evan told them he was going to check on their sleeping friend then catch up with them before their signing. Craig made him promise then patted his arm before leaving with the rest of the gang. Before they left Luke gave one last faint smile.

Evan’s feet trudged him to the elevator. He pushed the level three button then took out his phone. About an hour to spare until their signing booth started. The door dinged to its arrival and slid the doors open. His feet worked down the hallway until he found the room number 326.

Quietly he slid the card into the slot then opened the door when the light turned green. The room was the same as his except there were two beds. One was neat and made while the other was a mess. A bump was formed under the blanket which he guessed was his troubled friend.

He watched as the shape slowly raised and fell to Johnathan’ breath. His body was faced away from the door covered in the blanket minus the top of his head. Evan could make out the blue tint of a screen next to his messy hair. Again, he was focused on his phone.

The Asian closed the door be hide with a soft click. Johnathan stirred a bit before settling deeper into his comfort. All was quiet aside from the muffled sniffling of a nose below the bundle. Evan came to the conclusion he probably didn’t sleep for long. From the look of Luke’s face he too was exhausted looking.

“I’m sorry, Luke,” the lump in the bed spoke in a shaky voice.

Evan froze in his place. His breath stilled as the other continued to talk.

“I fucked up. I shouldn’t have come here. He’s mad at me now and I don’t know what to do. I can’t fall back to sleep either. He just keeps messaging me. Tell the other guys I’m sorry.”

Johnathan’ voice was horse as if he had been crying all night. It was heart breaking to hear him talk like this. No one heard the sad side of him. He was always the happy laughing manic in their group who never missed a beat. He made everyone’s day brighter.

But here he is a mess in the sheets. Crying about something Evan can’t even wrap around. It made his insides burn with something nasty. His hands balled into fist at his sides as he heard the click of a phone locking.

“You didn’t fuck up, Delirious. Don’t say that,” he proclaimed.

The blankets rustled from the startled body underneath. Johnathan shot up from the bed, eyes red and puffy with tear streaks down his cheeks. His hair was more of a mess. The expression on his face screamed he regretted all he had said earlier. Evan only stood there taking in the hurt he saw.

As before their eyes never slipped from their stare. In a state of shock Johnathan didn’t dare move, not even when his phone buzzed under his hand. It was an internally battle for Evan to hug his friend, but the warning Luke gave him downstairs had him stay put.

Soon the buzzing of a phone was the only sound in the room. It was giving an annoying buzz to the awkward atmosphere.

“Who is that?” Evan asked. Their eyes finally drifted away from each other. Blue locked on to the phone in their hand as it ceased it’s vibrating. He unlocked it and read through the messages.

New tears formed in his eyes afterwards. Quickly he wiped them away and gave a sigh. “My boyfriend,” Johnathan answered.

 Evan’s heart was shot into pieces. Never had he mentioned a significate other before. It struck him deep within and it must of shown for Johnathan was quick to add the details he wanted.

“To be honest I don’t know what to call him anymore. We’re off and on all the time,” the cold smile drawn on his lips made his heart break even more. Evan was beaten at the fact his crush was already taken by someone who seemed to be awful for him. What hurt more was that Johnathan never approached him about his problem in the first place.

“What does he want?”

“For me to fly back immediately and have a talk,” the older made air quotes as he rolled his eyes.

Evan made the courage to walk until he stood at the bed’s edge. “I never told him I was coming here,” Johnathan continued, “It was Luke’s idea for me to come here and not tell him. Before we left we had a big fight so Luke just insisted to come here to get away from the drama.”

The tears were starting to form again and he didn’t make a move to stop them. “I really did want to have a good time with you guys, but I can’t. Not with that,” Johnathan gestured to his phone which already had another unread message.

Evan sat down slowly on the bed and nodded.  His fingers ached to wipe away the tears falling from his best friend’s cheeks.

“I bet he’s been cheating on me,” a bitter chuckle escaped his lips. “Sometimes he would come over smelling like someone else or I’ll find little hickeys he tried to cover up with a jacket. Disgusting,” the word came out with venom. His emotions gave in and he let out a sob.

Evan quickly gathered him into a tight hug, pressing his head against his chest. His hand soothed the other’s back as he let out all the frustration he had been holding in. Johnathan cried and cried until he was gasping for air. The dryness in his throat made Evan cringe.

“I’m pathetic. I really am.”

“No, you’re not. Stop saying that.”

“Look at me!”

His voice barked more than it should. Evan sat there stunted as the older man released himself from the embrace. Now those piercing blues were full of anger and self-hate. He knew that look too well to mistake it.

“Evan, I’m dating someone that makes me feel like shit. He’s cheating on me and I’m just letting him,” the man sobbed.

The Asian only sat there listening. His patience was growing short as his friend went on. “The only time I feel good is when I’m playing with you and the guys. I’m a pathetic piece of shit for just taking it. I’m just so pa-“

Evan silenced him with a hand over his mouth. He was fuming, but kept his cool. The shiver came along as it always did. Those eyes he fell in love with yesterday were looking for an answer. Some sort of comfort in this time of pain. His pleading eyes scanned all over his face as the hand over his mouth was removed.

A sigh was given from the youngest.

“Please don’t ever say that again. The Delirious I know is amazing and smart. He may not be the best at zombies, but he still tries to have fun. He doesn’t just give up all hope on what makes him him,” Evan expressed. His hands cuffed the other’s wet cheeks. They were warm to the touch.

“He wouldn’t give up on being the funny, laughing manic that I adore and so many adore too. You’re not pathetic at all,” his thumbs moved in slow circles.

Johnathan’ face leaned into them and his whole body shot up in fireworks. The nagging feeling was making its way to the front of his mind again.

“You’re here with me right now. Focus on me and not him, alright? Where’s Delirious at? Where’s Johnathan at?” a small smile spread across his cheeks. The tears still spilled in steady streams. The words were settling amongst them as the silence grew.

Something awakened in Johnathan as his hands clutched on the other’s shirt and pulled him closer until they were nose to nose. “Please make me forget about him,” he whispered.

Evan’s ears burned then flowed to his cheeks. The expression of hatred was gone from his friend’s face. He looked desperate and lonely. Evan didn’t understand why until he began closing in the distance.

The Asian swerved, avoiding the kiss. His face was lit in a flame. His shirt was beginning to feel too tight in the too hot room. Johnathan gave a displeased whine while he gripped his shirt tighter. “I can’t do this, Delirious. I can’t do this when,” Evan trailed off as the distance was closing between them once again.

“Please. For me?”

It was all it took as their lips slid together as if they were meant to be. Deep ocean eyes fluttered shut as he inhaled harshly. The younger of the two eased his tenseness and gave in to the warm sensation. Their lips moved together in blissful harmony. Eagerly, Evan licked Delirious’ bottom lip open. His tongue slid into the wet cave to explore it.

Their tongues met and tangled themselves in a tasteful battle. Johnathan’s hands removed their grip on the shirt and crawled their way up to the nape of Evan’s neck causing a brief moan to mix into their kiss. The hands running through his hair dragged him down on top of his friend.

Below them the bed gave a low creak to the extra weight. Evan knew he shouldn’t be doing this. Not when his best friend was still in a relationship, but the way he sucked on his tongue had the heat pooling in his gut.

All this would do is cause more drama. The intoxicating taste of Delirious on his lips makes it worth it. The feeling he imagined countless times coming true is worth anything that will happen later on. At this moment his brain was a static screen of pleasure.

Every soft moan the older man let out made him more aroused. His fingers began to wonder up Johnathan’s shirt, feeling the small curves of his torso. Under his fingers he felt the man shiver and he gave a grin. This man that spoke highly of himself like he was tough macho was complete jello to his touch.

His smooth skin beckoned for more touches as Johnathan arched his back. Every inch of his body begged for more of Evan.

The kiss broke with a wet smack. Their lips were puffy and red from the soft nibbles and sucking. As they always did for the past day, they made eye contact that spoke for them. Each of them hazed over with lustful want of the other’s body and touch. A hunger that crept up their throats.

Evan’s mouth began to place sloppy kisses down Johnathan’s neck. Immediately Jon’s fingers gripped onto the raven locks they found. The kisses turned rough the more Evan grew hunger to make his friend squirm beneath him.

His teeth sunk into the warm skin and began to suck harshly at it to form a beautiful purple bruise. He began to make a trail until a familiar annoying buzz overpowered his own buzz in his head. Johnathan’s hands unclenched their grip and his expression changed. He was disappointed.

“Ignore it,” Evan sternly said, ceasing his kissing to cup the other’s chin. The blue eyes below him were begging again as the phone vibrated next to them. Evan took the phone into his head and declined the call. “It’s just you and me.”

With that he turned the phone off and set it on the bed side table gently. No more interruptions were going to be made now. Thin fingers pulled at his shirt, gradually pushing it up to reveal his muscles. Johnathan licked his dry lips as his baby blues roamed around the tough smooth curves of Evan’s abs.

“Just you and me?”

“Whatever you want.”

There was a small pause.

“I want you.”

The boiling feeling in his stomach twisted and turned and Evan was back to attacking his hopeless friend’s neck. His lips traveled south to be stopped by a shirt. He slipped it off Jonathan with one fluid motion then went back to trail kisses on the flushed skin.

His teeth nibbled on collarbones and down to teasing nipples. Johnathan groaned under his breath. His pajama pants weren’t hiding the aftermath of Evan’s touches. He expressed it as he lifted his hips to grind against the further.

In response Evan moaned against his ribs and returned the teasing feeling. His pants were becoming tight and uncomfortable. They both would be lying if they said they never had a dream like this with their one another. It was a filthy lie they secretly enjoyed.

Evan enjoyed the noises that slipped through Johnathan’s lips. He enjoyed the salty skin as he traveled down south. He enjoyed the sinful way the other encouraged him by lowering their pajamas.

“Fuck, Evan,” Johnathan moaned into the air. His bottoms were removed slowly. The cool air gave him goosebumps as he laid there in his underwear. Evan sat back on his knees enjoying the delicious sight in front of him.

Everything about the man lying with begging eyes was beautiful. The way his neck wore marks he painted across his chest. It was perfect. For days he dreamed about getting to see his masked friend like this. Sprawled on white sheets with lustful eyes he could look into forever.

Those same eyes that could ruin him so easily. They could destroy every ounce of him and leave, but he would crawl back to them in a heartbeat. No matter how many times he drowns himself in those cursing crystals he would come back to them. He would always come back to his best friend.

“Evan,” Johnathan whined, “please.”

His hips were swaying for a touch. Beneath the cotton fabric was a pulsing ache only Evan could soothe.

“Please what?” the Asian asked with a cocky grin. Another whine filled into his ears.

Johnathan already had his fingers beneath the hems of his boxers. “Touch me, please. I need you,” he begged.

All the heat left in his body raced down south where his own aching member twitched in his pants. One thing the older man is known for is his voice and man could he use it to his advantage. Evan pulled the other’s hands away and replaced them with his own. His heart raced as he brought the fabric down.

Johnathan’s dick sprung as soon as his garments were removed. It stood tall, swollen, and throbbing for contact. Goosebumps littered his body, but not from the cold air blowing from the A/C it was from the look Evan was giving him.

A look of desire with a hint of nervousness shown in his almond eyes as he soaked in every inch of his exposed body. It was a look he hasn’t seen in such a long time. He always longed to be looked at like that since the day his relationship began to crumble.

Every moment he wished someone would look at him the way Evan was now. That feeling of want and love.

“Evan?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you alright? We don’t have to do this.”

Evan shook his head then ran a hand down the bare thigh against his side. “No, it’s just that you’re really beautiful,” he settled himself between Johnathan’s legs breathing hot air against his inner thigh.

Soft lips pressed against the smooth skin. His pulse was racing throughout his body the more he kissed down Johnathan’s thigh. The heat spread over his face in a fiery burn. Never in his life would he think he would do this.

The only moments he saw himself in sexual acts with another man was only in dreams. He was inexperienced. Completely oblivious to what he was supposed to do to comfort his friend. Stopping was not an option now.

Not with Johnathan’s eyes watching him. His own face was tinted red and broke into a light sweat. He was nervous as much as the other. With lips inching closer to his groin his nerves were going haywire. The experience Evan had with girls in the past was what he had to go by.

Evan’s hot breath ghosted over the head of his dick. The feeling of his pink lips brushing against the sensitive skin made Johnathan’s stomach tighten. Evan’s tongue darted out to lick up the small dribble of clear liquid in a slow manner.

Brown careful eyes asked for permission to go further. Johnathan nodded his head and watched as Evan’s lips opened wider to swallow his swollen head. A moan whispered into the air while he threw his head back. The warmth of Evan’s mouth around him created a blissful buzz in his head.

Slowly Evan rubbed the flat of his tongue against the underside Johnathan’s head. He put more of his member into his mouth feeling satisfied at his work by the sound of the other moaning. It was music to his ears as he began to bob his head.

Fingers ran through his dark hair and tugged on his messy faux hawk. Evan’s movements quickened from the encouraging fingers digging in his scalp. The walls echoed moans and sloppy sucking throughout the hotel room. If anyone was outside the door or near the walls they would know what was going on in room 326.

The Asian made his mistake and went too far down on Johnathan’s cock. He quickly withdrew to sputter a cough. A light chuckle came from the head of the bed as the owner’s fingers rubbed circles into his scalp.

“Too much for you?” Johnathan lifted his head to see an embarrassed Evan. The younger rolled his eyes and returned a smirk.

“No, I just never done this before,” Evan slid his hands along the underside of Johnathan’s thighs down to his ass to squeeze his cheeks.

The older man groaned in delight before he let his head fall back onto his pillow. “Please don’t stop. You’re amazing at it,” his fingers tugged on the further’s short locks.

Evan obeyed and wrapped his lips around Johnathan’s leaking head once again. To not gag himself again he gradually went further and further down tasting his friend’s skin mixed with precum. It made his body a thousand times hotter under his clothes.

His own throbbing dick strained against his jeans in plea for release. It was aching and making his stomach churn with painful pleasure. Johnathan’s voice sang around in his brain. The delightful moans escaping through the barrier that were those two perfect lips.

As he bobbed his head up and down on the heated member his thoughts raced. He thought about Johnathan’s lips around his own dick, looking at him with those hypnotizing eyes. He thought about holding their naked bodies together breathing in each other’s air as they whispered their pleasures.

He removed Johnathan’s dick from his mouth with a wet pop. The older man’s fingers were running through his hair messing up the faux hawk he put up earlier in the day. They ran down the side of his face then down to the curve of Evan’s shoulders as the Asian crawled his way up.

Those thin fingers roamed down his muscular arms then back up to cup his cheeks. Their lips smashed together in a wet passionate kiss. Johnathan could taste himself on his bigger friend’s tongue. They entwined them together and danced between each other’s mouth.

The kiss was cut short when Evan leaned back to take his shirt off. He threw it with Johnathan’s clothes that lay on the floor. Those fingers explored the now shirtless torso, feeling every muscle there was to see. “Fuck…you’re so ripped,” Johnathan whispered.

Evan only went back to reclaim their kiss. Johnathan’s hands worked to undo the man’s belt. Once he unbuckled it he pulled it off in a smooth flow then discarding it on the floor to join their pile of clothes. His fingers played with the zipper with little intensions to feel the hardness hiding inside.

A pop of a jean’s button mixed with their muffled moans then soon followed the sound of a zipper being unzipped. Evan felt a slight relief and sighed through his nose. The fingers he grew to love rested on his waist pushing his jeans down.

For a need of air they broke apart with puffier lips. Evan went to help to take off his pants then kicked them off the bed along with his shoes.

“Damn, Evan. You’re packing,” Johnathan teased licking his lips hungrily.

A kiss was placed on the bottom of the oldest’s ear. “I bet you’ll look even more beautiful with those lips on it,” Evan hummed.

He felt the man below him shiver. Eagerly Johnathan sat up against the head board and pulled Evan with him. The youngest sat up on his knees waiting patiently for what he’s been wanting. Johnathan leaned closer sliding his fingertips under the hem of soft cotton then pulled them down ever so slowly.

The closeness of Johnathan’s face made his dick twitch in excitement. He could see his best friend’s lips curl into a smile. His lips pressed soft kisses against his shaft making their way up to his wet slit. The smile never left as he rubbed his tongue against the opening.

“God Johnathan,” Evan moaned deep in his throat.

His tongue ran along the thick pulsing vein then back up to stretch his lips around Evan’s head. The warmth created more static in his mind. He watched as the Johnathan’s head bobbed, taking in more length as he went.

Evan tangled his fingers in the short brown hair. In response the further hummed causing a shock of pleasure to shoot to the Asian’s core. He cursed under his breath and watched as his dick was swallowed by flawless lips.

Johnathan didn’t have a gag reflex, he could tell. When the tip of his nose brushed against his skin he could feel the tightness of his throat. It took all his will power to not face fuck him until he spewed. This was for his friend. What they were doing was to make him feel better. Johnathan was in control.

“Look at me,” Evan commanded.

It was if the ocean blue opened up below him. His eyes held heat hazed over with desire. If he wasn’t careful he would cum by just looking at the scene before him. For the abundance time they kept eye contact that drove them crazy.

Johnathan put his previous girlfriends to shame. His tongue pressed at the right spots as he worked him with his mouth. The way his throat tightened to make Evan clench his hand. He didn’t notice he was rocking his hips along the rhythm.

His dick was released with a sloppy wet smack. The older stroked him thoroughly with his hand with a devilish smile. “Did you like that?” he purred.

Evan didn’t cease his hips as they rocked into his hand. He was too dazed in contentment to speak so he nodded his head instead. Johnathan’s smile grew while releasing his grip and grabbing the younger by the hips. He brought them back down to their previous position.

“I have something better for you.”

He took Evan’s hand into his own up to his swollen lips where he began to suck and lick his fingers. It was a very erotic scene that sent more heat pooling in the Asian’s gut. “Damn,” he whispered to himself.

Once his fingers were nice and slick with spit, Johnathan brought them to his ass. The nervousness found itself back into Evan’s thoughts. His index finger brushed gently against the puckered hole. Again, he was inexperience, but the older guided his finger in.

The muscle pushed against him at first until Johnathan relaxed. His hands continued to push the digit in deeper until it was half way in. He was already a moaning mess, probably from the lack of any type of touch.

Evan took control of his finger and began to move it in and out slowly. The muscle flexed against him as he went deeper. Johnathan brought his hands up by his head to grip on to the pillow. He bit his bottom lip holding back the moans rolling their way up his throat.

Soon he added a second digit. His fingers began to scissor while his other hand stroked Johnathan’s length. The man below arched his back with a series of moans and curses. Evan was so drowned in the moment he almost forgot the problem he had.

“You know I can’t go in dry,” he informed.

Johnathan gave a shaky exhale. “I know. Do you have lube?”

“No, I thought you did.”

The older moaned as the fingers inside him quickened their pace. His body shook with anticipation at the double sensation. “Fuck Evan,” he moaned.

He did slightly as such. He kept his fingers at a pace that had Johnathan gripping the pillow under his head while his other hand worked on his hardened dick. The problem did not disappear from him. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his best friend.

A light went off in his head. He could have the answer to their problem if it was still where he left it. His grip on Johnathan’s dick vanished to reach down to his pants on the floor. His fingers kept their pace and occasional scissoring.

Once he got a hold of his pants he fished out his wallet from the back pockets. Although Johnathan was too busy enjoying the touch he gave the further a questioned eyebrow.

His unspoken question was answered once Evan pulled out a red wrapper. Through his moans he smirked. “Did you plan on fucking me?” he pestered.

“No,” Evan’s cheeks flushed before curling his fingers just right. Johnathan let out a purr to his liking. “I just forgot to take it out.”

Johnathan became jelly under his fingers. His fingertips grazed against his prostate in the most teasing way possible. The smart remark he made was defeated the moment Evan remembered how evil he could be.

His limits were going to be reached if this was kept up. He didn’t want it to end like this, unclaimed and untouched. For far too long he hasn’t felt cared for and praised. It was all he wanted when he met Evan a day ago.

Seeing his long distant friend in person made his heart flutter. Everything in North Carolina was forgotten whenever Evan smiled. When his phone went off with annoyance it was Evan’s thoughtful eyes and smile that made him feel better.

Feeling the man fingering him, getting him ready for his dick made him yearn for him more. He never wanted to leave. He wanted to stay and be praised by the man he always loved but denied it himself until now.

The absences of fingers made him snap out of his deep thought. Evan was tearing the wrapper open and taking out the lube coated condom. He rolled it on his length then gave himself a few strokes.

Their eyes made contact. Almond eyes said the amount of concern Evan felt, but it also said the amount of ready he was. He hovered over the smaller man, lining himself along Johnathan’s entrance.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Evan spoke softly. It was a tone of voice that was scared.

Johnathan gave him a warm smile and placed his hand on his friend’s cheek. “You could never hurt me, Evan.”

It was then that they both felt it; the love they hid from each other. The love they pushed away in fear it would ruin what they had. Evan pressed his lips against Johnathan’s in a sincere peck.

He pushed the head of his cock inside, both moaning in unison. The burning stretch Johnathan felt sent him to the clouds and back. His hands immediately attached themselves onto the younger’s shoulders.

Evan eased in slowly. His hips pushed further into the incredibly tight hole. The warmth evolving around his member made him dizzy. His hands sank into the sheets on either side of Johnathan’s head. The older man’s mouth began a pretty ‘o’ the more he went in.

When he was fully seated he pulled his hips back to slowly grind back in. The fingertips on his shoulders dug deeper into his skin as he continued the torturously slow pace. Johnathan was quivering on the cool sheets under him. He moaned like a bitch just for the further driving his body over the edge.

“Please Evan,” he pleaded with a shaken voice.

The younger cracked a smirk while rolling his hips ever so slowly. He took in the look of need Johnathan was giving. His eyes were half lidded and his mouth stayed opened with soft moans seeping out.

“Please what?”

Johnathan groaned out his frustration. The cocky smirk above him fed his hunger.

“Fuck me like you mean it!” he moaned loudly.

The movement slowed to a stop once Evan’s head was the only part inside the bundle of nerves. Then he snapped his hips forward, creating a cry from Johnathan in pure bliss. He kept the motion before rolling his hips deeper and harder.

Johnathan’s blunt nails dug into Evan’s shoulder leaving creasant shaped imprints. Their bodies moved together causing the headboard of the bed to rock against the wall with loud thuds. They didn’t care. The only people they were aware of was each other.

Evan kept his pace as he nibbled on the other’s neck. Johnathan wrapped his legs around the buff man’s hips, allowing him to get even deeper. At this point both of them were not going to last as long as they wished. With the lack of sexual activities for the both of them their limits were going to be reached soon.

They kept at it though. Evan’s dick pushing up against Johnathan’s prostate, but with the right pressure he wanted. Johnathan was a crying mess with a little drool running down to his chin. Hs eyes stayed closed tight as his body rolled with enjoyment.

His hands unlatched from skin to fall back onto the pillow where they scratched and groped. Evan took the moment to intertwine their fingers as his hips moved harder against the heated muscle. Their skin glided together, mixing sweat in the heat of the moment.

Together they breathed each other’s air as their lungs burned within. Their fingers gripped each other’s as if it was the last time they would ever see each other.

“God. You feel so good,” Evan praised.

Their lips met in a clash of teeth and tongue. They made it out to be like it was the last time they would ever see each other. The kiss held more than just sexual feelings. It held the love they felt for each other and the need of one another they craved for.

For years they brushed it off. Now it all unwounded as they fucked in a hotel room when they should have been at a convention with their friends. All of that was a blur to them.

“I’m so close,” Johnathan murmured against the other’s lips. His legs trembled with ecstasy to the point he no longer could keep them up. They slid off Evan’s hips with heaviness.

Evan began to lose his steady momentum. He was at the edge of his limit as was Johnathan. With the last of his effort he focused his action to hit the spot that would send his beloved friend to the heavens. As he did the oldest cried out his name as his white sticky fluid cascade onto his stomach.

He swallowed up the moan in a kiss. His body’s sensation overflowed as he spilled his own seed into the condom. Evan rode out their orgasms until his muscles ached in a wonderful burn. They broke their lips apart to breathe the warm air that their bodies gave off.

When Evan withdrew he took the used condom off and tied it. He leaned down to kiss Johnathan on the cheek as gentle as he could. “I’ll clean you up,” he whispered before making his way to the bathroom. Johnathan lay sprawled on the messy sheets missing the warmth the other’s body radiated.

Surely after Evan returned with a warm damp wash cloth and went to clean up the older man’s stomach. When he finished he tossed the cloth aside then laid himself right beside the man he loved. Johnathan scooted impossibly closer, resting the top of his head against Evan’s chin.

It was silent besides their breathing. Evan wrapped his arm around the smaller frame of his friend before he closed his eyes. Their bodies were worn and ready for a well-deserved rest until Evan’s phone blared with a cheesy ringtone.

Annoyed, he bent over Johnathan to grab his phone out of his pant’s pocket. The caller ID read that it was Craig calling.

“What’s up?” he answered trying to hide how flustered he felt.

Busy noises of people enjoying a gaming convention were heard in the background. “Where the hell are you, Evan? The signing is in twenty minutes or less,” an angry Craig replied.

Evan groaned and slumped further into the bed. Johnathan wrapped his arm around his torso, holding him close against his naked body. It took about thirteen minutes to reach the convention by cab. His body still begged for rest, but he had to go. He made a promise.

“I’m sorry, man. Delirious and I were just,” he trailed off for a second while lazily drawing circles into Johnathan’s bicep. “We were just hanging out and I forgot about the time.”

He could feel the older man giggle against his neck. On the other line Craig gave an exaggerated sigh before speaking over the crowd. “Well hurry up before you’re late.”

The Asian promised him again then hung up with English man. He didn’t get up from his position beside his friend. Were they still friends? He didn’t want to be caught in an affair. Well, that’s already too late. They would have to talk about it when they had alone time again, but for now he had to get ready.

“I don’t want to leave,” he spoke softly into Johnathan’s hair. The other stayed silent only nuzzling his face against the younger’s tan neck. “You’re really comfy.”

Johnathan smiled then lifted his head to see Evan’s face. His chocolate eyes didn’t hold regret like he feared. They were calm and collected as they always were. “You’re comfy too, but you better go before Mini destroys you,” he spoke.

A displeased huff erupted from Evan’s mouth. He leaned down to kiss the older man’s forehead then untangled himself from their embrace to gather up his clothes. As he dressed himself he felt those ice cold eyes wondering around his body.

Once he finished dressing from head to toe he looked back at the man perched up on his elbows. He held a smile that Evan took as an accomplishment for making everything better. The hickeys that proved it stood out as bright as day.

“Can we talk about us when we’re alone again?” Evan asked hesitantly.

Johnathan stood up on his knees and reached for Evan’s chubby cheeks. He brought the man down for a long passionate kiss. “We’ll talk later,” the blue eyed man whispered.

Then Evan was off to catch a nearby Uber and head to the convention leaving a satisfied Johnathan in the bed they made love in.

Day three of E3 was far too busy for the two to talk. It didn’t help that the next day was their last in the sunny state. Each member of their group decided to head to the beach instead of joining the youtubers party.

Craig challenged Tyler to a volley ball game in which the giant gladly accepted. They split Luke onto Tyler’s team and David to Craig’s to even the height, according to the Brit. Johnathan was too busy scooping up sand by the shore line to get involved.

So Evan declined their invitation and went to join the man by the water. When he sat down next to him he smirked at the purple bruise peaking above Johnathan’s shirt. Blue eyes trailed his view then stuck out his tongue playfully.

It was quiet between them. Tomorrow they would go back to their homes far away from each other. On the inside Evan was worrying to death about his manic friend. He worried about what waited him back in North Carolina. He would be too far to protect him and he hated it.

Even if Luke would be there to keep an eye on Johnathan he felt it was his responsibility to make sure the person he admired was alright. He knew the other was feeling the same. He was quiet. His eyes were glued down at the wet sand, but they were somewhere else. They were far into his mind thinking about anything negative.

Before Evan would speak Johnathan got the first word in.

“I don’t want to go back. I don’t want to face him,” Johnathan began. “He’ll know what happened and he’ll yell at me. I can’t do this.”

Evan placed his hand over Jon’s to still his digging. His attention changed to the Asian’s face. The sun lightened his iris into shades of blue he never saw before. His eyes gleamed along with the ocean before them.

The love that burned deep in his chest blossomed. Johnathan was right next to him. They have expressed their love for each other, but he wasn’t his. At least not a hundred percent until the bigger problem was taken care of. So badly he wanted to hold Johnathan since two days ago, but they couldn’t.

“You can. I believe in you and if anything gets bad make sure Cartoonz is there with you, alright?” Johnathan nodded his head slowly in agreement.

They intertwined their fingers and just stared at familiar eyes. It felt like forever since they could just look at each other without others hovering around them.

Both of them took in each and every little detail of one another’s face. Down to Evan’s small perfect eyes to Johnathan’s slightly cute crooked nose. They wanted more of each other. Not just sex, but the little moments they had together.

Johnathan ducked his head and squeezed Evan’s fingers. “I’m going to miss you, Evan,” he uttered.

Evan used his free hand to cup the oldest’s chin to lift up his head. The smile he presented was a generous one full of hope.

“I promise I’ll come visit you when I can.”

Baby blues went back and forth among brown. His heart raced against his ribs. Throughout all he has seen during this trip he didn’t want to leave the safety that was Evan. He was the warm blanket when he felt cold and broken. He was always in his dreams and now that it was a reality he felt that the world would decline his happiness and take Evan away.

He didn’t have to promise twice. Johnathan knew he kept his promises and meant them seriously. The ache in his gut was too much to bare. Even if they were in public he needed to feel those lips one more time.

Distance between them broke as they kissed to the promise. The sound of the waves crashing on the shower was muffled along with the seagulls scowling above. They were in their own little world just the two of them.

Sadly it was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Both of them looked back to see Luke casting a shadow on them. He knew about them the day it happened. When Evan kept smiling to himself as he touched his lips or when he came back to the hotel room to find Johnathan sporting love bites along his neck.

The bearded man didn’t mind. It wasn’t his business to poke in. All he cared about was his long time friend’s safety and happiness.

“Hey, stop sucking faces and come on. Mini lost our bet so he’s buying us dinner,” he beamed.

Johnathan’s cheek flushed in embarrassment. He shot Luke a glare before standing up along with Evan. They joined with their friends and went to a shack themed restaurant on the boardwalk. Everyone enjoyed their last meal together until the dreadful day came.

Everyone said their goodbyes at the airport’s entrance before they went their separate ways. When everyone walked in to their airline, Evan grabbed Johnathan’s arm and spun him around. They only got a glimpse of each other before their lips met for one more kiss.

They soaked up each other’s taste before they broke apart. “I’ll see you soon,” Evan promised after kissing Johnathan’s forehead then left.

* * *

 It was almost a month since Johnathan returned to North Carolina. It was almost a month since he broke it off with his boyfriend with the help of Luke’s stern stares. He felt a heavy weight off his shoulders once his ex took back his things and left for good.

Still there was an empty feeling in his chest. Every night when he closed his eyes he saw Evan leaning above him, sweat dripping down his cheek. The lust in his eyes burned into him. Every morning when Johnathan opened his eyes he was greeted by nothing.

There was no one to cuddle with in his bed. He couldn’t feel Evan’s arms around his body like he wished. The only time he felt happier was when they called each other. Topics of their conversation ranged from Jon’s solo games to Evan enjoying really good pizza.

Whenever the loneness became too much they stayed on the phone for hours. The dark pit Johnathan felt told him it was going to be one of those days. He picked up his phone and made a call toward Evan.

The younger man picked up quickly with a gleeful voice. “Hey, how are you?”

Johnathan sat curled on his couch with his phone pressed against his cheek. The pit grew darker as a sob willed his way up his throat.

“Johnathan, don’t cry. It’ll be alright.”

He took a moment to gather his voice before he spoke.

“It’s not alright. I fucking miss your dumb smile and your stupid handsome face,” he cried softly. “Evan, I really miss you.”

A pause drew over the call.

“I miss you too,” Evan sighed. “I really do.”

The older man brought his knees up to his chest to rest his chin against them. His tears streamed down making damp circles on his jeans. He could hear Evan close a door in the background.

Then his voice returned to soothe his weeping lover. “Johnathan I have something to say, but you have to open your door first.”

Johnathan wiped at his eyes as he furrowed his brows. If he had something to say he should just say it.

“What?”

“Just do it, you dick.”

Confused, Johnathan complied and went to his front door. He unlocked the door then opened it to be greeted by that dumb smile he loved. Evan stood before him, phone against his ear and a huge goofy smile.

The pit inside shined like a million suns. Johnathan leaped into Evan’s arms that lifted him off the floor and spun him around. The older man clung onto him as he wept into the other’s neck. Anything rotten feeling was soon lightened as they hugged in the door way.

Evan peppered the top of his older friend’s head with light kisses. His legs took them inside then his foot shut the door be hide them. Johnathan didn’t let go. He fastened himself like a baby animal. It wasn’t until he felt his back pressed against the door that he looked up nose to nose with Evan.

His eyes wondered to pink lips he waited for. The lips he dreamed about roaming his body. Johnathan wrapped his legs around the bigger man’s hips, locking his ankles together.

“I missed you so much,” Jon smiled to his fullest. Evan was here. Right in front of him holding him up against his door. It felt like a dream.

“I missed you too,” Evan breathed before licking his dry lips.

Johnathan met his gaze and waited patiently.  His fingers found their way running through the back of Evan’s hair.

“I love you, Johnathan. Will you go out with me?”

His blue orbs opened wider in surprise. They never did have the talk they wished they did. Briefly after a gaming session they talked about their feelings for each other, but that was it. Nothing more and nothing less.

He understood now. He wanted to say it at the right moment and know that the feelings were mutual. His eyes swelled with more tears.

The older of the two nodded his head. “Of course, bitch,” Jon giggled.

Their thirst for one another’s taste was overpowering. Over a month they dreamed about it and now they finally made it come true. They kissed against the door as Evan’s arms trailed downwards to leverage his new boyfriend better.

It was a sweet innocent mingle until tongues darted out, fighting amongst themselves. The air grew warm and thick and before they knew it Evan was taking them to the bedroom.


End file.
